A Chance Encounter
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your otp as rivals meeting in a sex shop. CELEGIRI ARMY!


_**I, in no way shape or form, own Dangan Ronpa. Simply the plot of this fic**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So, yeah, I'm definitely into Celegiri, and I'm probably giving away my identity to a few people who didn't know I was me until now. But here you are, alligators. Welcome to the Army, everyone.**_

* * *

Kyouko sighed as she moved throughout the store, the dim lighting hardly hindering her ability to move amongst the more vanilla toys around her. She hadn't wanted to come to the shop, but there were… _extenuating circumstances_ that caused her to need something to help satisfy herself.

The aisles of boxes presented themselves to her, showing off the many different choices of vibrators and dildos and making the decision of choosing just one toy hard. So far, she had seen a dildo with small circular studs, a vibrator with bunny ears, a bullet and a ribbed dildo that became thicker the closer it got to the base (a small shiver had slid down her spine at that last one).

The purplette never thought it would be quite this hard to choose one toy and go. Sighing as she turned down another aisle, Kyouko was too slow to avoid the collision. Bumping into the person kneeling just inside the next aisle.

"Excuse me." Kyouko murmured, lavender gaze directing to the person she had bumped into. That same gaze turned annoyed as the person gave her a calm glare.

"A bit clumsy off the field, aren't you, _Detective?_ " Red eyes flashed contemptuously at Kyouko as a serene smile tilted up with the hints of a smirk. "Certainly your normal skill cannot simply be because of adrenaline?"

"Pardon me, Celestia." Kyouko huffed. Celes' eyes narrowed grumpily. Everyone knew she hated being called by her full first name and preferred the shortened version. "However, this time, the fault was not mine. I believe _you_ were the one kneeling at the very front of the aisle, a place many commonly walk by without looking down."

"Hmph." Celes clasped her hands in front of her. "Yes, well, I was looking at a product that was far too low for me to see while standing. So perhaps, for once, the fault falls on neither of us."

"As I recall, the fault rarely ever is mine." Kyouko pointed out.

"Quite the contrary, Kyouko." Celes retorted. "You are to blame more often than not for our squabbles. After all, had you not interfered today, I would have no reason to be here right now."

"That man was going to kill you." the purplette explained in exasperation. "He was leading you on to gain your fortune."

"But I just wanted _one night!_ " Celes grit out. "Would _one night_ have been too much to ask for?"

"My chief wanted him brought in as soon as we found him." The detective shrugged. "An order is an order."

"And what if I _ordered_ you to leave my love life alone from now on?" the Lolita snarled, her smile falling into a scowl.

"Is that a challenge, Celestia?" Kyouko asked, stoic expression still in place though her eyes narrowed just slightly.

Celes stepped closer, smile back in place as red eyes gazed defiantly into violet. "Why detective, are you insinuating that I am unable to give proper orders?"

"I'm referring to the fact that you wish to order me, Celestia." Kyouko replied, staring at the brunette.

"Why else would you be in a place like this if you weren't looking for someone to give you orders?" Celes breathed.

The tension in the air was almost palpable. This had been the very reason Kyouko had needed to come to the shop for a toy in the first place. Her most recent argument with Celes before this one had involved the gothic Lolita practically spitting fire at her over arresting her latest 'boyfriend'. The problem had been that Kyouko had been too focused on her fiery eyes and gorgeous hairstyle to pay attention to the argument. Kind of like now.

"Detective, are you even listening to me?" Celes snarled, crossing her arms indignantly.

"Pardon?" Kyouko asked, eyes focusing once more on the woman before her. Celes' eyes had narrowed to slits and she was trembling in fury. It was one of the few times the purplette had seen her constant opposition so flustered and she took a moment to observe Celes further.

"I was asking _why_ you were in a place like this." Celes huffed. "A high-standing officer such as yourself coming into such a scandalous place? Surely it could hurt the view others have of you."

Kyouko felt a blush spike at the base of her neck. "And what of you?" She countered. "The gothic princess of the underground coming into a sex shop and looking at strap-ons, despite never staying with someone more than a single night. What could you possibly need with such a long-term toy?"

And here was the moment, just as in all of their arguments, the pair reached a stalemate. Celes' cheeks tinged a slight, unnoticeable pink as she replied, "I told you! I'm here because I need something after you broke up my afternoon date. The strap-on was simply something of interest-"

"Tired of being let down by male criminals after your fortune?" Kyouko asked, staring closer, her eyes boring into Celes'. "Perhaps a female would fair better than some sleaze off the streets?"

"Why detective." Celes breathed, regaining herself and standing toe-to-toe with her rival. "Is that an offer?"

"What would be your reply if I responded in the affirmative?" Kyouko whispered, their faces inches apart.

Celes' smile returned full force as she turned to kneel and grab the strap-on, placing it in Kyouko's hands with a smirk. "Come along, Kyouko." She purred, tugging the detective along by her sleeve as she led them further into the store. "We have to prepare for tonight. Something tells me that this may last for _quite_ some time."

Kyouko allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she followed after Celes, picking out her own items as she did. Perhaps with some luck, she might use them more than once.

* * *

 ** _I love these two nerds. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please note I did this at four in the morning (which is when I do most of my good writing), so all mistakes are totally my fault. Drop me a review, please!_**


End file.
